Unique Qualities
by Midnight12
Summary: What could Lucius Malfoy have in that box that has such “unique qualtites” that would embarrass him if his Ministry buddies found out? Lucius POV, set in the Borgin and Burkes' CoS DVD scene...slight LM/DM implied...R&R!


_Unique Qualities  
  
_by Midnight...  
**Rated**: PG-13  
**Discalimer:** Absolutely NOTHING belongs to me! It all belong to JK Rowling, she is God. ^_~  
**Summary:** In _Borgin and Burkes'_ from the scene on the CoS DVD. The answer to the question _What could Lucius Malfoy have in that box that has such unique qualtites that would embarrass him if his Ministry buddies found out?'  
_**A/N:** This is using dialogue from the scene on the DVD. If you haven't seen it you might not understand.   
**COS DVD SPOILER WARNING!!! **  
**A/N 2: **Also, thanks to Mike for letting me watch his DVD, this is dedicated to *you* because it will totally freak you out. Also, this is dedicated to Lauren...cause it's the sort of thing she would think of. :P**  
  
**  
------====------  
  
  
  
Don't _touch_ anything, Draco.  
  
Yes, father. The boy looks so _weak_.  
  
I walk up to the counter at the end of the dirty store Borgin and Burkes. Draco follows slowly behind me, I am aware that he is examining all the dark objects lining the shelves, but he did what he was told and touched nothing.  
  
A small, quite ugly man stepped into view behind the counter, wearing old brown robes and a sinister smile.  
  
Mr Malfoy! What a _pleasure _to see you again, he said, his voice nasally and sneering, much like all the shopkeepers in Knockturn Alley. And young master Malfoy too, delighted! His glance slid down to Draco, who was looking at a display of shrunken skulls in a case, then back up.   
I must show you, just in today, and very resonably priced--  
  
I'm not buying today, Borgin, I'm selling.  
  
The slimy smile on his face turned to a look of slight dissapointment.  
  
I nod and turn to my son.   
  
He looks up from shelf and walks over to put the box I gave him on the counter in front of Mr. Borgin. Glancing up at him, he turns and goes back to examining the strange objects around the store.  
  
You are aware, no doubt, that the Ministry of Magic is conducting more raids on private houses, Borgin looks cautiously at the black box. There's even rumors of a new Muggle Protection Act.  
  
Pure wizard blood is counted as less everywhere, I'm afraid, he replies, with the pureblood sneer.  
  
Not with me. I stare at him coldly. I open the box and he plucks out a small vial. I brought a few items from home that might proove, ah, I pause, and then continue again embarrassing if the Ministry were to call. Borgin looks through the contents of the box greedily. Various poisons, and the like... I finish, smirking slightly.  
  
Borgin comes to my favourite item and stares at it in wonder. Look at this... He places the long, black dildo on the counter and peers over it.  
  
I grab it back, That particular item is not for sale.  
  
He looks at it, large and shiny, grasped tightly in my hand. I understand. It has unique qualities. I assume he is reffering to it's odd, snake shape, complete with scales and vibrating forked-tongue. One wouldn't want to see it falling into the wrong hands. He turns away and replaces all the other items into the box. He brings out the register and I pull out six galleons and place them on the table, he silently approves of the price.  
  
You can keep the box. He grins at this, exposing his repulsive yellow teeth, and I am now positive that he is one of the most unattractive people I have ever met. I turn to look at something more easy on the eyes, and see Draco about to open a tomb. _What_ did I say? I snap at him.  
  
He turns his cold eyes on me, Sorry, Father.  
  
Come on, we're going. I turn and take the gold on the counter and stroll out of the dusty old shop. I faintly hear Borgins oily voice say to me: It's a pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. Malfoy, always a pleasure.  
  
Once we're out into the main alley, Draco asks, What's that, father? and points to the dildo still clutched tightly in my left hand.  
  
Do you _really_ want to know, Draco? I ask, smugly, pulling him into Diagon Alley. He looks bored, slightly uninterested, as we walk towards Flourish and Blotts.   
  
I don't care, he says, but I can tell he has learned how to mask his feelings well.  
  
I smile, When we get home, I'll show you how to use it.  
  
  
--End--

  
  
PS: Sorry, it's short!!! R&R!! 


End file.
